


Izumi and the Invitation

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Hotels, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi gets an anonymous invitation to a fancy high-rise hotel in Shibuya... with big windows, just like he likes it-  Anonymous, slightly violent, but all consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izumi and the Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oofuri kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oofuri+kink+meme).



Izumi wasn't sure what drove him to actually go.  
But here he was, sitting in a high rise room in the Cerulean Tokyu Hotel, looking down at a breathtaking panorama of Shibuya city lights.

It would have been a very sweet sentiment, really, if he, the invitee, wasn't half anticipating and half dreading meeting his invitor.

It happened in school on Monday. He pulled his shoes out of their cubby without looking, and when he put his foot in the left one, he heard a crunch that was decidedly not usual.

A small envelope was inside. Fearful, he shoved it into his pocket and put on his shoes, resolving to read it when he could steal away to the bathroom in between classes, so that his teammates didn't mock him for getting a love letter.

But, as he discovered in the bathroom an hour later, it was much more than a love letter. It was a typed invitation for an evening at the Cerulean- a higher class hotel owned by the Tokyu group. It didn't say from who or what for. All it said was the date- Friday- time of check in, and that there was a great view out of wall length windows.

The reservation would be under "Nishiura."

The invitation was certainly suspect, and Izumi's first instinct was to throw it away. Perhaps a creepy teacher had the hots for him? Then again, maybe a hot, big breasted teacher has the hots for him! Either way, it was dangerous.

And that was exactly why he did it.

He could get an old pervert, a hot stud, or maybe even a sweet girl who didn't really want to do anything and just hang out. Or maybe someone was planning to murder him. In the end, the risk was getting him hot, so he told his parents he was visiting a friend in Shibuya, and hopped on the train as soon as school let out.

And that's how he came to be sitting there, staring out at the night skyline. Still alone at 9:00, he wondered if maybe he'd dressed too nicely. Or not nicely enough. He stood up to touch the window.

The glass was cool. Refreshingly so, and excitingly so too. Hesitating only for a moment, he leaned in and pressed his cheek on to the window.  
"Mmm, " he hummed. He forgot a bit where he was and that he was waiting for someone, excited by the cool glass and little fantastic thoughts. He unbuttoned his shirt a little, enough to slide it down one shoulder, and, with a tiny gasp, pressed that side of his chest against it. His face went numb.  
"Ooohh..." Isumi said out loud, relishing the feeling. Rather without thought, his hand slid down to his crotch, and he massaged gently for only a second when he heard a cough behind him.

"Don't get started without me," came a deep, husky voice.  
Izumi couldn't place the voice. Immediately, he figured the worst. A pervert. An old, nasty pervert. He turned slowly.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you came," he said. "I hope we can make a quick order of making you come a few more times, hmm?"

Izumi backed into the window, hard. Part of him knew he should run, but his legs wouldn't move. The man was a stranger, indeed. Maybe a fan? But he wasn't bad looking. Rather contrary. He was fit, thick chested, tall. He had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache.

And here he was, in between a willing, good looking partner, and a high rise hotel window.

It was pretty clear why his legs weren't moving. There was so much blood engorging his cock, there wasn't enough to run the motor functions of the rest of his body.

The man sighed hungrily, and as he approached Izumi, he started taking off his shirt. Izumi proceeded to do the the same, though he was much less graceful at it.

The stranger was smiling devilishly. "Turn around," he said.  
Izumi obeyed without a word.  
It was torturous, only hearing the man unbutton and unzip. Pull down and whip out. He pressed his chest against Izumi's shoulderblades, initiating the full on contact of Izumi's chest and face against the window.  
"Auughh..." he moaned.  
"You like the window, don't you?" the stranger said, reaching around and roughly undoing Izumi's pants. He shoved them down hard, and then snaked a hand around to gauge the status of Izumi's erection.

"Already this hard?" he said, sickly. All Izumi could do was moan. The man let go of Izumi's cock and leaned down, gripping Izumi's buttocks tight as he slid his tongue down the length of Izumi's back, from neck to anus. Then he pressed in with his tongue.  
"Aggggh," Izumi cried, as he was pried at painfully with fingers, lips and tongue, The man fucked Izumi hard with his tongue as he pressed himself against the glass, labored breaths forming little white ghosts on the pane. His hands, growing sweaty were slick and slippery on the window.  
Yes, the tongue was good but not enough.  
"H...hyaku..." Izumi whispered.  
"Hmm? " the man said, retreating with his face but holding place with his index finger deep in Izumi's anus.  
"Q...quickly..."  
"What do you want, Izumi?" he said wickedly, spinning his finger around inside.  
"Aaagh...please...put...it in..."  
"Put what in, Izumi?" He pressed in with a second finger. The rim burned, but Izumi didn't care.  
"C...cock...please..." he panted furiously.  
"A little louder, pet," he said.  
"Fuck me! Please, quickly! Please, God..."  
That seemed to be satisfactory, as the man stood up, and, positioning himself, pressed the head of his penis, wet at the tip, against Izumi's entrance.  
"Say it again, precious," he said.  
"Fuck me! Please, fuck me hard! Put your cock in! God!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks in agonizing frustration.

And then it went in. A hard thrust both filled his anus and propelled him hard against the window. The impact of the glass against his cock was painful at first, but not nearly as painful as the massive, unlubed dick in his asshole.  
"Auuugggggggh!" Izumi shouted, and the man pulled out completely.  
Izumi blinked, drooling, panting against the glass, wondering why he had taken it out. But he didn't wonder for long, as the cock came crashing into his anus a second time. Izumi's penis numb from a second impact, but still swollen with arousal.  
"Auuuuggghhh!" He cried again.

A third, a fourth, a fifth time he was pounded, until his anonymous partner had grown weary of exiting, and began pumping firmly in and out of Izumi's ass with regularity.

Izumi couldn't think. His cock was painting sticky streaks of precum on the window, his sweat, tears and spit dripping down the pane as he was thrust over again over against the cold, damp glass.

Izumi noted, hazily, when the thrusting quickened, and he heard the man groan roughly before one last, extremely hard pound that flattened Izumi against the window, his own cum spurting violently from his tired cock. He shuddered as his partner did, and then he withdrew.

Izumi slid down the window, near death with tremoring pleasure and pain. Words couldn't form, nor thoughts, or actions, so he stay there, spent against the window, still facing out at the lights of Shibuya.

He heard water running and a shuffle of clothes. Before he could muster the energy to turn around, he heard the door click.


End file.
